


The Sin of The Beast

by Turtlenecksho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlenecksho/pseuds/Turtlenecksho
Summary: Faintly, in the back of his mind, Felix hears the creak of his bedroom door.He pays it no mind and groans, turning his head to stuff it into his pillow. It was probably Sylvain or Dimitri moving about in their rooms. His senses are always a little off when he’s like this.He’s in heat, and it’s horrible.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	The Sin of The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Does daddy kink go back to 1180 asking for a friend?
> 
> **THIS CONTAINS VIOLENT NON-CON. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T. KEEP YOURSELF SAFE**

Faintly, in the back of his mind, Felix hears the creak of his bedroom door. 

He pays it no mind and groans, turning his head to stuff it into his pillow. It was probably Sylvain or Dimitri moving about in their rooms. His senses are always a little off when he’s like this.

He’s in heat, and it’s horrible.

Normally, he gets Mercedes or Anette to use a spell on him when they first start to keep him from going into a full heat but this time, both of the women are off on a mission and he has no idea when they’re going to return. It’s just Felix, his aching cock and his hand-- miserable and unsure how he’s going to get any food besides the scraps of things he has in his dorm right now. 

He breathes in and out, reminding himself to take things slowly. Maybe Ashe will come looking for him. The other omega could bring him food or sit with him if need be. 

Felix shakes his head to clear his mind. He’s exhausted and heat sick. He closes his eyes, and lets himself fall back asleep.

When he wakes again, the first thing that Felix feels is fear. 

The second is the burning-hot pain of a huge, alpha cock stretching him open. 

His eyes fly open and on instinct, his hand digs under his pillow to retrieve the small dagger that he keeps there. He stabs as hard as he can and receives a small grunt from his assailant for his troubles. 

Felix starts shaking all over. 

The Boar-- Dimitri, laughs, and it’s an ugly sound that hurts the inside of Felix’s ears. He laughs like he’s forgotten how to, as if his voice is a music box that has gone out of tune. Felix’s face scrunches up and turns away from his automatically. When he looks to his side, Felix can see the sun shining out of his window. It’s a beautiful day. The sky is the brightest of blues and two birds sit happily on a branch not too far away from the dormitory building. Dimitri makes another sound and the bloodied dagger falls in front of Felix’s eyes--just momentarily obscuring the view from the outside-- as it falls to the ground below. 

“You’re in heat, omega bitch,” Dimitri spits. 

Felix thinks that it’s a sin to call him by a name so human now, not when he’s stretching Felix open completely on his cock again. He’s pushing inside, blood from his minor stab wound dripping down onto Felix’s skin. “I’m going to breed you. You’re mine now.” The beast growls from above him. The rumble from it shakes both of them.

Felix closes his eyes and starts to cry. 

Everything hurts. Everything from Dimitri’s hands on his hips to his cock in his ass. He’s wet, sure, wet from the heat but it doesn’t feel good-- not like it’s supposed to. Felix cries out when the beast starts thrusting. Felix hadn’t even realized that he had bottomoned out, his cock had felt endless. Suddenly, Felix is overwhelmed with nothing but pure rage. He pounds his fists on the beast’s chest and screams; just wordlessly at first but then he finds the words he wants to say. “You’re a monster! Get off of me! I don’t want this! Fuck you! Fuck you!” Felix is gasping for air as he screams like he can’t get enough of it. He feels too full to take a proper breath in. He feels so full he’s sick. His stomach turns. 

Or, maybe that’s all of him, because before Felix even knows what happening he’s been flipped around-- his head shoved roughly into his pillow. “Shut up. Just take it,” The beast tells him, moaning as he thrusts in hard and deep inside of Felix. 

Felix hates it, but he feels his body tense up, feels his cock jerk and himself get wet. Het lets out a sob as he screams into his pillow. It’s a scream full of frustration and fury, full of fear and wishing he could do something to stop Dimitri right now but knowing better than to try. He’s seen Dimitri kill more than one man with just his bare hands. Felix isn’t ready to meet the end of his life today, even if this feels like it. 

Then, Dimitri is prying Felix’s head up with a fist wrapped up tightly into his hair. Felix gasps from the pain, absolutely burning with it. “Who do you belong to, Felix?” 

Felix wants to throw up, he wants to die, because he almost says it. The omega inside of him is not only sated but also absolutely terrified and submissive. He wants to do nothing but what the beast, what _alpha_ tells him to do. Instead, Felix manages to ignore the screaming inside of him and shake his head no. Dimitri slams inside of him hard-- so hard that Felix cries out from the burning painful pleasure. Dimitri makes a pleased rumble. “You like when Daddy fucks you?” 

Felix can’t help the sound of disgust that leaves his throat at that. Daddy. What a crass term. Dimitri isn’t his father and this isn’t some tryst at midnight like Sylvain would have. This is Dimitri taking him and hurting him and Felix just wants it all to stop. A sob wracks his body and nausea rolls over in him, making him moan. Dimitri mistakes it as something else. He grips Felix’s hair harder and asks again, “Do you like when Daddy fucks you, Omega?” 

Felix shakes his head no again, whining, panting. He squeezes down onto Dimitri’s cock and listens to him gasp. Make it good for him, make him come. Please, make it stop, make it stop. 

The alpha command that comes next makes Felix’s entire body stand on edge. “Tell Daddy you like when he fucks you, omega.”

Felix, sobs, “I like when Daddy fucks me.” How could he be doing this? He’s so weak. So fucking-

“No, no, no, no,” Felix mumbles under his breath, because his body is responding to the intrusion during his most desperate time against his will. He feels himself tightening up, getting close. “No, no, no! I hate you, you monster!” Felix’s voice cracks with the power of his screams.

Dimitri growls,“Tell me again. Beg for my come.”

Felix shakes all over when he says, “I like when you fuck me, Daddy. Please come inside me, Daddy. Please!” 

And that must be all that Dimitri needs, because with two more thrusts his knot pops and he’s unloading load after load into Felix, filling him up, breeding him, tainting him. He leans down and sinks his teeth into Felix’s scent gland, branding him, claiming him, marking him forever. 

Felix screams when he comes, vision whiting out from all that’s going on around him and inside of him. He’s ruined now. Ruined for good. He’s nothing but an omega that belongs to the beast. 

He’s still sobbing and shaking when he comes down from it. Dimitri has them both on their sides and is stroking his hair softly, like he fucking cares, like he has the ability to do anything besides hurt and cause pain. “There, there,” the beast says. “Daddy will take care of you.”


End file.
